


Not a Blind Date

by ashtraythief



Series: tumblr prompt fills [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: Felicia sets Jared up on a blind date. Except when Jared gets there he realizes Jensen is someone he already knows and never expected to see again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Third fill for the 75 Dates Fic Meme 20. blind date. Not sure this is exactly what you imagined, nonnie, but I hope you liked it :) Many thanks to my wonderful beta theatregirl7299.

 

Jared isn’t overly excited for this date. Felicia from IT set it up. Her college friend Jensen just moved to town and according to Felicia, he’s super hot and super nice. Jared would be perfect for him. Since Jared isn’t dating anyone anyway... And because Felicia never takes no for an answer, she told Jared he couldn’t say no, she already told this Jensen that Jared would meet him that night at O’Dwyer’s for dinner.

 

Jared’s glad she picked the Irish pub. It’s close to his apartment, homey and cosy, with a good beer selection and enough screens to discuss any kind of sport should the conversation lag.

 

“Wear your dark blue button down!” she yells when he leaves work.

  
  


The pub is crowded when he gets there.

 

“A table for Padalecki,” he says to the hostess who tells him they don’t have a reservation under that name.

 

“Day?” he tries Felicia’s last name.

 

The hostess shakes her head.

 

“Dammit, sorry,” Jared says. “My friend set up a blind date for me and her friend and I have no idea what name she made the reservation under.”

 

The hostess’s face lights up. “Wait, I think I saw...” She looks through their reservations book. “I have a reservation for Jared and Jensen?”

 

“That’s me. I mean, Jared, that’s me. Who Jensen is, I have no idea.”

 

The hostess seems to remember, because she grins. “Oh, I do. You’re gonna like him. Table fifteen is yours, right through there. Your server will be with you in a minute.”

 

Well, at least the hostess thinks Jensen is good-looking. Not that looks are any indicator about personality. Case in point, the hottest guy Jared ever hooked up with left his apartment the morning after without even waking Jared up. Stole out of Jared’s place like a thief in the night.

 

Awesome. Jared has promised himself — and Chad, over many beers and a bottle of tequila — that he is over Jen, the escapist. And he wouldn’t have been so pissed, if they didn’t have such a great connection and Jared had foolishly believed they could actually start dating. But apparently Jen had just wanted to fuck. Chad had told Jared he should be glad he got the best sex of his life out of that night but apparently Jared is still bitter, even after four months.

 

Well, he is on a date, with a guy Felicia swore was one of the good eggs, and he will not think of his greatest dating disappointment. Who he hadn’t even dated. Fuck.

 

He walks in the direction the hostess pointed him and in the corner he sees a table with a lone man sitting at it, hidden in the shadows of the dark wooden ceiling beams. Short, dark blond hair, a strong profile with stubble, broad shoulders. The shape of him is familiar, but it’s not before Jared’s standing next to the table and the guy turns his head that Jared recognizes him.

 

_Oh shit._

 

And apparently he said that out loud because Jen’s — Jensen’s — head whips around, and he looks at Jared with confusion that turns into shock.

 

“Jared.” Jensen’s voice is rougher than Jared remembers but it still makes him feel hot. Shit.

 

Jared rubs the back of his neck, trying not to let the embarrassment and the anger show. This guy hadn’t even wanted to say goodbye. And no matter how bad the sex — which really he thought Jen had enjoyed at the time — you just didn’t creep out of someone's apartment without saying goodbye.

 

“Hi,” Jared says, raising his hand in an awkward wave. Fuck. He lowers his hand again.

 

To his surprise, Jensen’s face is slightly flushed. “Jared. Well,” he lets out an embarrassed laugh, “I did not think you’d be _the_ Jared. I mean, the one I know.”

 

To avoid further embarrassing hand movements, Jared pushes his hands into his pants’ pockets. “Yeah, same here. I mean, I didn't even know your name is Jensen. I mean, you said Jen, which is of course fine, I just... yeah.”

 

Their conversation is getting so painful, Jared wonders when his body will just combust from all the awkwardness.

 

“Oh yeah,” Jensen says with a strained smile. “Well, I mean, Jensen is an uncommon name, and Jen is just easier when meeting new people, so…. Anyway, if I’d known, I would have told Felicia that this was not a good idea, I mean, you probably wouldn’t want to date me and…”

 

“Yeah, I mean you didn’t want to see me again…” Jared has started talking before Jensen’s finished because it’s just too painful to hear Jensen’s excuses but he trails off when Jensen stares at him. “What?”

 

Jensen’s, “What?” collides with his own and for a moment they stare at each other.

 

Then the waitress appears at their table. “Hi, my name's Katie, I’ll be your server tonight. I brought the menus for you. Would you like something to drink?”

 

“Erm.” Jared doesn’t know what to say.

 

Jensen scrutinizes Jared for a moment, then he turns to the waitress. “Two Guinness. If that’s okay with you?” The question is directed at Jared again.

 

Dumbly, Jared nods. Jensen wants him to stay?

 

“Listen, we don’t have to do this,” Jared says when their waitress has left.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Jensen says rigorously. “We’re both here. Why shouldn’t we have a drink? Unless you really don’t want to?”

 

And well. Jared was hurt when Jensen left just like that that morning. He was hurt and worried. Either he’d read Jensen wrong and he was an ass or Jared had done something to chase him off. Either or, it wasn’t a good feeling. But now he has a chance to get an explanation and that’s what makes him sit down. That, and the tiny hope that maybe he’s got another shot here.

 

“So,” Jensen says when Jared sits. “It’s been bugging me. I mean, we had fun, right? I mean, we talked half the night and then we fucked and then we talked again and it kinda... It was good. At least, I thought it was.”

 

Jared stares at him. “Yeah, it was.” He has no idea where Jensen is going with this.

 

Jensen nods. “I kept thinking, why you didn’t call me. I mean, I never told you that I didn’t actually live in the city yet because you were so nice and I thought, this could be something and my new job here wasn’t solid and I didn’t want to lose the chance of you on a maybe.”

 

“Why I didn’t call you?” Jared asks. Okay, now the anger is winning out. “You were the one who left before the asscrack of dawn without ever saying goodbye. You were so stealthy, even Harley didn’t wake me up! And yeah, right, I should have just looked Jen up in the phone book.”

 

Harley is a good dog, but he’s very enthusiastic when people enter the apartment, and very sad when they leave. It’s usually a very audible affair. To avoid Harley making a ruckus, Jensen would have needed to be super careful.

 

Jensen nods as if something is finally clear. “I was kinda hoping…” He smiles wistfully. “I even tried to find your apartment again, but I hailed a cab in the morning and I didn’t really remember the way from the bar to your place.” Jensen grins, that devastating charming smile that Jared fell for the first time he saw it. “I had, ah, better things to do.”

 

It takes Jared a moment to recover from that because he remembers their half-walked, half-stumbled walk from the bar to his place that took three times as long because they kept pausing randomly to make out at street corners like horny teenagers. “Are you _flirting_ with me right now? Seriously?”

 

Jensen leans forward with a sincere expression on his face. His eyes are just as big and green as Jared remembers. “Jared, I didn't just leave, okay, I left you a note.”

 

Jared reels back. “No, you didn’t!”

 

“Yes, I did,” Jensen says imploringly. “I thought you just didn’t want to call but now…”

 

“No way, I would have found it.”

 

“I couldn't find anything to write on so I used an old receipt from my wallet and pinned it to your fridge. It must have fallen down or something, or…”

 

Jared pales. Oh shit. “You pinned it to the fridge,” he repeats faintly.

 

“Yes.”

 

Jared lets out a disbelieving laugh. “Oh my god, this is the worst. You could have put it anywhere and I would have found it and saved myself all of this shit and you put the note on the one place where I’d never see it!”

 

Jensen looks confused. “I don’t get it.”

 

“You remember Harley? My big dumb, dog?” Jared laughs again, because he doesn’t know how else to deal with the relief. Jensen wrote him a note. But Jensen still looks confused so he should probably explain. “Well, he loves nothing more than playing with everything I put on the fridge and getting it down. I tried to train it out of him and he usually listens to everything else I tell him but a flattery piece of paper on the fridge… I don't know. At some point I just gave up and I only put stuff there for him to play with.” Jared shrugs. “He just really loves playing with stuff on the fridge.”

 

Jensen’s eyes widen in understanding. “So my note is….”

 

“Chewed up? Somewhere under the fridge? Anything’s possible.”

 

A tentative smile stretches Jensen’s beautiful mouth. “So you would have called?”

 

Jared smiles back. “I would have texted you the moment I woke up. I mean,” he tries to backpedal but Jensen is still smiling radiantly. No backpedaling then.

 

“Would you have asked me out on a proper date?” Jensen asks.

 

Jared nods vigorously. “And I probably would have asked someone for help to pick a bar and then we would have ended up here anyways.”

 

“How about we pretend this whole clusterfuck didn’t happen and just pretend this is our first real date?”

 

Jared smiles. “I think I can live with that.”

 

“Awesome. So, Jared, last night you said you work at a home design company,” Jensen says with a conspiratorial smile. “That’s so funny because my good friend Felicia does too. Any chance you know her?”

 

“Felicia from IT?” Jared asks in fake surprise. “Yeah, I do, she's the best.”

 

They talk like their last meeting wasn’t four months ago. Jensen tells him the story of how he found a job here and moved, how his friend Chris almost crashed the moving van, and how he’s become friends with his next door neighbor Dani, which is really good because Chris is totally into her. Jared tells Jensen how he met Felicia and about general work shenanigans. He tells him how he adopted Harley from a shelter and gives Jensen the five best Harley stories. Jensen tell him about his cat that he left at home with his parents. They talk and talk and talk. They have a couple of drinks and when they walk back to Jared’s place, they stop at a street corner to kiss.

  
  


At home, the first thing Jared does after greeting Harley, is sweeping the space under his fridge with a spatula. He manages to get two one dollar bills, a golf ball, cracker pieces, and three receipts out from under it.

 

“That one,” Jensen says and sits down on the floor next to him. He picks up the receipt, smoothes it out, and hands it to Jared.

 

It’s for a toothbrush and a pack of gum. Jared turns it around and on the back, there’s a phone number and in squashed lettering it says: _So Sorry_ (underlined three times) _I have to leave early, important appointment and you look way too cute asleep but please call, would love to._ The rest is so tiny it’s illegible, but Jared’s pretty sure it’s supposed to mean _see you again_.

 

He looks over at Jensen with a broad grin. He fishes his phone out of his pocket and dials the number.

 

Jensen watches him with an amused smile. His phone rings. It’s the title song from Firefly. Jensen reaches for his phone and answers it.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Hi, this is Jared,” Jared says, “from last night. I found your note.”

 

Laughter is twinkling in Jensen’s eyes. “Glad you called.”

 

“Me too. You have a really good ring tone and that’s always important.”

 

“Really?” Jensen asks. “What’s yours?”

 

Jared grins. “You’re gonna have to call to find out.”

 

Jensen ends the call, only to call Jared back immediately. The Star Wars title melody fills the room.

 

Jared answers the call. “Good enough?”

 

In answer, Jensen kisses him, right there on Jared’s kitchen floor between dollar bills and receipts. Harley eventually comes over, but Jared gently pushes him away. It’s a long time until they make it off the kitchen floor.

  
  


Later, when they’re naked in bed, trying to catch their breaths, Harley manages to nose the door open and comes bouncing over to the bed, tail wagging. Jensen lazily stretches his hand out and waves it in an attempt to pat Harley’s head. Harley takes that as the invitation it usually is to jump on top of him.

 

“Oh wow, okay,” Jensen says, slightly winded from one hundred eighty pounds of dog clambering on top of him.

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Jared says frantically, sitting up and gripping Harley’s collar to pull him off of Jensen. “He gets to sleep with me sometimes and that’s the invitation to get up here, sorry.”

 

Jensen laughs. “Nah, it’s alright. We just have to work on our communication a bit.”

 

It takes them awhile but Harley finally manages to lie down across both their legs, and Jared lies back down with his head on Jensen’s shoulder.

 

Jensen fixes Harley with a mock angry stare. “Though he does have a lot to make up for.”

 

Jared grins. “He’s pretty good at finding lost socks.”

 

There’s a pause, then Jensen laughs. “Good to know.” He reaches down to pat Harley’s head.

 

Happily, Jared closes his eyes. “Are you still gonna be here when I wake up or are you going to run off again?”

 

“No, I’ll be here, promise.”

 

Jared falls asleep with a smile in his face. When he wakes up the next morning, Jensen isn’t in bed with him.

 

However, the sound of the coffee machine is coming from the kitchen and if Jensen is bringing him coffee to bed, Jared will totally forgive him.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Original fill on tumblr [here](http://ashtray-thief.tumblr.com/post/153098776199/or-jared-and-jensen-on-a-blind-date-shit-id).


End file.
